The Archer
by Jpbake
Summary: He had it all, wealth, a loving wife. That all changed one day when he got attacked by a group of Terrorist and left for dead. Now he had returned as a vigilante archer with one purpose. To track down his attackers and bring them to justice. But what he stumbles upon will not only threaten his safety but the lives of the whole kingdom
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody. Jpbake here with a new story for the new year. If you are a follower of mine and are wondering if I will be finishing my other two stories, don't worry I will still be finishing. If this is your first time reading one of my stories congrats and hope you enjoy it and hopefully you will be pleased with my writing. Without further ado let's get started. **

My name is Eugene Fitzherbert and I am dead. Well not really dead, the person I was before these past events is dead. The person I once was is dead. Confused? Let me explain, what started as a ordinary day quickly turned into nightmare that left me on the brink of death and the kingdom trying to survive it's darkest hour. What happened you ask? Well let's take you to the very beginning before this all happened.

It started out as a nice, ordinary day, it was mine and Rapunzel's third wedding anniversary and I had plans galore of how to spend that day.

"Happy anniversary love." I told Rapunzel as we just woke up that morning and gave her a kiss.

"Happy anniversary Eugene" Rapunzel laughed.

"Ok get dressed quickly because I have a huge list of plans to spend today. I got us breakfast reservations at the Snuggly Duckling, then I am going to take you on boat tour around the kingdom before topping it all off with front row seats at a concert."

"But I already know most of the sights here in Corona." Rapunzel said

"Yeah but you spent the first eighteen years of your life locked in a tower and during that time you never once stepping outside." I said "Trust me my dear there are places here that you still haven't seen, but today I'm going to show them all to you, every last one."

"Eugene you always go out of your way on this day with spoiling me with all these great things." Rapunzel said as she got dressed and combed her brunette hair. Her hair at one point was extremely long (And I mean extremely long) and blonde, but after I rescued her from a evil woman named Gothel her hair got cut short and turned brown. I actually like it shorter and brown.

"It's only because I love you and want to give you the best." I told Rapunzel as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek as she giggled.

"Happy anniversary sweety." King Liam and Queen Girda said walking into the room.

"Thanks dad." Rapunzel replied hugging him.

Man, what can I say about the King and Queen except they are the best. After I had rescued their daughter from Gothel they immediately took me in and treated me like part of the family. So when I asked permission to marry their daughter it was no surprise that they gave me their blessings.

"Your royal majesties." The kings most trusted adviser Grayson Fox said walking in. Grayson was a man in about his thirties just a little taller then me by about three inches with jet black hair and a thin goatee and a thick German accent

"Grayson cancel all my meetings for today," I told Grayson "Today is just about me and Rapunzel."

"Already did that sir, I figured with what day it is that you would be busy."

"Thank you my good lad, why did those fools schedule those meetings for today anyway." I said

"It's a real mystery your majesty" Grayson said stroking his goatee like he always does when he was in thought.

As soon as we both got ready we got on our horse Maximus and rode to our favorite pub the Snuggling Duckling. Don't let the name fool you the place is filled with some of the toughest guys I know, one of them our waiter Hook hand. I'm pretty sure he has a name but he never told us so we all just call him Hook hand, which he is surprisingly fine with being called.

"Well if it isn't Eugene and Rapunzel." Hook hand called out to us as we walked in. "What can I get for the Princess and her man."

"Eggs, fried and do not burn them this time Hook hand." I said in a half joking voice, "and two glasses of red wine."

"Right away." Hook hand said going to the kitchen to fetch our order. Despite his tough look Hook hand and the rest of the thugs that hung around there could actually be really nice guys. Don't get me wrong They could break a bone or five when they needed to but deep down they all could be little teddy bears.

"So are you two going to be coming to my concert tonight?" Hook hand asked "I will be performing Mozart."

"Already got front row tickets." I said showing him the tickets.

"Great, see you there." Hook hand said before going to the kitchen to wash some dishes.

Now I know what you guys are probably thinking. This seems like just some nice sweet day, what could possibly turn this south? Well it started pretty much shortly after this. After we finished our meal we headed to the boat shop to rent a boat for the day. What we didn't know was that following us from a distance was a group of goons wearing wolf masks. As soon as we reached the boat shop I tied Maximus to a tree and as me and Rapunzel walked toward the shop that is when it happened. Two goons sneaked up behind us and put bags over are heads and struck us over the heads knocking us out.

We woke up what I assume was a couple hours later in what I think was a dimly lit house because it had a fire place and with a poker on the far side of the room but I didn't know for sure. What I do know was that me and Rapunzel was each tied to a chair, our arms bound behind our backs and two men in wolf masks walked up to us.

"Well look what we have here, the royal Princess and her man." One of them said

"Please just let us go." Rapunzel begged our captures.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" I demanded

"We are a terrorist group called the Wolf pack." The mask man said. "We thrive off mayhem and the overruling of power. Our goal is to see this kingdom of Corona burn."

"Then what does that do with us?" I asked as I sneaked out a knife out of my back pocket and started cutting away at the ropes around my wrists.

"Please." Rapunzel pleaded. "We'll give you anything if you let us go. Money, your weight in gold, trust me we have a lot of money in the palace, name your price."

"You think we are interested in money?" The man laughed. "Trust us my dear your money means little to me."

"Then maybe this will." I said as I got finished cutting through my ropes and lunged at the guy with my knife. I plunged the knife into his side before kicking the other guy in the chest and grabbing the poker at the fire place and knocking him over the head with it. Then as the two wear on the ground I quickly cut free Rapunzel's bounds and grabbed her by the hand.

"Come on." I said as we headed for the exit. As we ran toward the exit I saw two swords mounted on the wall and grabbed them thinking they might come in handy. When we got outside I saw we where on the top floor of some strange building and right below us was the ocean. If we fell we would be sent adrift, we had to be careful. Suddenly more men in wolf mask came charging after us. Man how many of these guys were there?

I handed one sword to Rapunzel and kept the other for myself as we fought to escape our attackers. Luckily I still had the poker that I grabbed from the fire place as I started hitting a couple of our attackers in the face with it as we clashed swords. After I whacked one of our attackers over the head with the poker I heard a loud whinny of a horse and saw crashing threw the crowd of terrorist was Maximus, apparently after we got abducted he somehow broke free from his ropes and came chasing after us.

"Boy am I glad to see you." I said, grabbing Rapunzel's arm and running after him. I put Rapunzel on Maximus but just before I could hop I heard a arrow being shot at me, causing me to turn around and slice it away with my sword before I got struck with it. There was still to many of them coming, and I knew we both couldn't get free without them coming at us. I had to get Rapunzel out of here.

"Go!" I ordered Maximus, "Come back for me, I'll fight them off."

"No Eugene!" Rapunzel cried. "I'm not leaving you."

"Go dammit!" I ordered, as I swung my sword at one of my many attackers. Maximus was reluctant at first but I stared him in the eyes to let him know I would be fine and he raced off with Rapunzel back to the castle as I stayed behind and fought off my attackers.

Maximus ran straight for the castle and was greeted by The King and Queen.

"Rapunzel, what happened?" King Liam asked

"We were attacked by some terrorist." Rapunzel cried. "Eugene is still out there."

"Go!" Liam told Maximus. "Get Eugene back." Maximus nodded and ran as fast as he could.

I was fighting off those bloody crooks the best I could. One terrorist came at me with a bow, but I used the poker from the fireplace to knock the bow out of his hand before I tripped him to the ground. The bow landed in my hand and I knocked him over the head with it knocking him out.

Another guy came at me with a sword. We clashed swords for a few minutes before I kicked him in the chest and knocked him out with the back end of the bow I grabbed. There was only one guy left that I could see and as he charged me I picked up the sword and put it in the bow and shot it at the guy just like a arrow. It hit him straight in the chest and I knew he was not getting back up.

"Huh." I sort of laughed to myself. "Didn't think that would actually work"

That's when it happened, I never saw the guy hiding in the shadows until it was to late, not until I turned and saw a arrow strike me right in the right side of my chest. Maximus saw the indecent too and he whinnead in shock as I got shot with the arrow. I took a few steps back in shock as the guy in the wolf mask stepped out of the shadows. He didn't say a word to me as he stared me straight in the eye and kicked me over the edge, straight to the ocean water below to drown.

**That's it for the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and I will catch you later. **


	2. Chapter 2

Now you understand why I consider myself dead? After that day everything changed for me, my life had been thrown into a living hell.

Maximus went back to the palace to a waiting Rapunzel who was desperately waiting on news on what happened to me. But when he showed up empty handed with his head hung low she knew it was bad. She thought I had died and started weeping in her fathers arms. She was right in a way about me being dead, just not the type of dead she believed I was.

After floating in the ocean unconscious for who knows how long I finally washed up onto a deserted island. Well it wasn't completely deserted, there was one other guy there, the guy who found me and dragged me into a cave.

I woke up several hours later to find my head was resting on a rock, I looked and saw a blonde guy with shoulder length hair and a scraggly beard cooking meat on a fire, the meat was dangling from a stick.

"Where am I?" I asked confused looking around the cave. It was dark with the only light coming from the entrance of the cave.

"On a island that the sailors who pass by call Purgatory. Because it is right in the middle of heaven and hell on earth." The guy said. It was then that I noticed that the arrow that I got shot with was still inside me. The strange man knew that two, and he got up and walked to me and grabbed the arrow.

"Just to warn you." He said "This is going to be extremely painful."

He couldn't of been more right. As soon as he started pulling the arrow out it felt like I was being mauled on the inside, it was painful as hell. I didn't even have time to scream for long before I passed out again from the extreme pain.

I woke up again a few minutes later to see that the guy was holding a bowl on front of me with some strange liquid that I assume was medicine.

"Drink" The guy said. "It will make you feel better."

"Thanks." I said grabbing the bowl. "What is it."

"Medicine to heel you." He said "I was able to stop the bleeding after you passed out but if you ever want to use that arm again and get better soon then you better drink that up."

I did what he said and drank right up. It tasted like shit but I didn't care, the faster I got to feeling better the better.

"Thank you sir. For everything." I said "Who are you anyway?"

"Names Ollie Amell." The guy said. "Question is, who are you?"

"Eugene Fitzherbert." I said. "From the kingdom of Corona and husband of Princess Rapunzel."

"And what caused a man of royalty like you to wash up to my island with a arrow in your shoulder?" Ollie asked

"Me and Rapunzel both got attacked by a group of terrorist that call themselves the Wolf pack I was able to get Rapunzel to safety but sadly I wasn't so lucky."

"Wolf pack?" Ollie asked "Did you say the Wolf pack?"

I didn't even get the chance to answer before he just got up and walked out of the cave leaving me there laying in the grass mattress that he made for me to lay on.

"Hey wait where are you going?" I asked as he walked outside the cave. I tried to get up and follow him but as soon as I tried to stand up extreme pain raced threw my body causing me to immediately fall back to the ground.

"Shit!?" I screamed collapsing back onto the grass and grabbing my shoulder that the arrow had been in. Looks like I was going to be stuck here until the medicine kicked in.

After a couple of hours of laying there in the grass alone the medicine finally healed me to the point that I could stand up on my own. I immediately walked out of the cave to find out just where the hell Ollie had ran off too. I walked to a wooded area to find a grassy path that looked like it had been walked through and decided to head that way.

"Ollie!" I cried out hoping for a response, I didn't get one. Nevertheless, I kept searching for him.

After walking down that path for a little ways I finally stumbled upon what looked like a shed. No it wasn't a shed, it was more like a wooden trailer. Now why is there a trailer in the middle of a deserted island?

Curiosity consuming me I entered the trailer. Just like the cave the only light that was in the trailer was from the sun shining from the windows and door. However unlike the cave this trailer was cluttered with newspaper clippings on the walls. Now why would Ollie have saved old newspaper articles? As I went in for a closer look, something caught my eye about these articles. They all had a connection. A lot of them were about a old vigilante that use to roam the kingdom called the hood. I don't remember much about that vigilante except that he was a problem when I was a kid. He wore a green hood and used a bow as a weapon to take down a lot of crime around the kingdom. I always considered him a guardian angle but the law always considered him a criminal. Then there was another article that really caught my eye. It was about the Wolf pack, the terrorist group that nearly killed me, no doubt now that Ollie indeed had at least heard about these guys. There was another article right next to it that said that The Hood's partner in crime had been killed in apparent confrontation with the wolf pack And the Hood had disappeared after the indecent. So that's what happened to the Hood, he must have been overbearing by grief from losing his partner that he quit vigilante work and went into hiding. Could Ollie be the Hooded vigilante? I had to find out, I had to know more. I walked into another room inside the trailer and then I saw it, Inside a glass case in the far side of the room was the green hood. The same hood that was in the pictures of the vigilante. In another glass case was a bow with several green arrows next to it. No question about it now. Ollie was the vigilante.

"You really shouldn't be back here." I heard Ollie say, startling me.

"I'm sorry." I said. "After you didn't show back up after a couple of hours I came looking for you and stumbled upon this. Your the vigilante are you. The one that use to roam Corona, you used to take down a lot of really bad people."

"I was the vigilante." Ollie said in a sad tone. "But that was a long time ago."

"I also know that you went after the Wolf pack and it got your partner killed. Is that why you disappeared? Over grief?"

"I loved that boy Eugene. He was like a son to me. It was my fault that he got killed because he begged me to take him in. That Wolf pack was unlike any crime organization I had ever fought. They are strong in numbers and feed off of peoples fear. Their only purpose in life is to cause mayhem."

"So naturally you quite after they kill your partner." I said

"He was just a boy Eugene." Ollie said "Barley eighteen."

"Well because of that they are still out there. And by the looks of it they are planning something bad otherwise they wouldn't have attacked me or Rapunzel. If you are not going to go back out there then train me, let me go back out there and finish what you started."

"That is out of the question." Ollie said "I am not going to let anybody else die because of me."

That is when I sort of lost my cool. I grabbed Ollie by the collar and slammed him against the wall and stared him straight in the eye.

"Listen here you washed up former vigilante. If what you said about the Wolf pack is true then they are not going to stop until the whole kingdom burns. Now maybe you are to grief stricken to care anymore but I'm not. Those guys nearly killed me and my wife and I'm not going to sit around and let them take anymore lives. You said you don't want anyone else to die because of you but if someone doesn't go out there then a hell of a lot more people are going to die!"

I then released him and walked back outside to get some air. It was upsetting that this guy just walked out and quite after one bad encounter. And he was so willing to let them destroy the kingdom instead of getting out there and finishing what he started.

It was getting dark when I looked up out into the distance and saw lanterns floating in the sky. I knew why those lanterns were floating in the distance. Rapunzel thinks I am dead, and the kingdom released those lanterns in my memory.

"The kingdom thinks I'm dead." I said when Ollie walked up to where I was standing.

"Maybe it's for the best." Ollie said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"If your going to go after the Wolf pack, then being dead could work in your advantage." Ollie said

"Your going to let me go after them?" I asked, kind of surprised at his change of heart.

"Your right Eugene, the Wolf pack is dangerous and needs to be taken down as soon as possible. It's time I come out of retirement and it's time for you to step up and fight for your kingdom. I will train you in the skills of the bow. Your training starts tomorrow."

The next two weeks must have been the roughest two weeks of my life, I was up each morning before dawn shooting at targets that was barely in eye distance. I was also taught martial arts and how to make myself invisible to the enemy. I was taught that camouflage was one of the most important skills of any hero, and that if the enemy couldn't see me, they couldn't expect me. I had to hunt for my own food, not only to survive the two weeks on the island but also to learn how to hit a moving target. By the end of the two weeks I was faster, stronger and more skilled with a bow then what I had ever been before. I was ready to dawn the title of the vigilante.

Ollie led me back to the trailer and led me to a separate room that I hadn't explored yet. Inside waiting for me in a glass case was a black leather hood and mask.

"Black, the color of night." Ollie said "It will help you camouflage int the night and make it harder for them to spot you."

I was also given my own bow and a multitude of black arrows, including trick arrows that included grappling hook arrows, explosive arrows and a zip line arrow to swing through buildings. As the finishing touch I also had a utility belt that had smoke grenades packed in them. The smoke grenades would help me blind the enemy so I could sneak up to them without them seeing me coming.

Two weeks ago a arrow nearly killed me, now it will be used for me to track my enemies down and bring them to justice. To take them down though I can no longer be Eugene Fitzherbert. I had to let him go, I will have to become the vigilante I have to become someone else I have to be something else.

**Well Eugene has now donned a new identity and has became a masked vigilante. Oh and f you see a lot of similarities between this story and the show Arrow. I actually got the idea of this watching Arrow so I will be borrowing references to that show a lot in this story. Anyway please leave a review and hopefully I will see you back next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

It was time for me to return to Corona, to strike vengeance on the guys who destroyed me. Only now I wasn't going as Eugene Fitzherbert, I was now going the vigilante archer. And with the help of the Green Hood, Ollie Amell, the Wolf Pack was going to regret messing with me.

We waited until nightfall before we packed our weapons into Ollie's boat and made our way back to Corona.

"Once we get back to Corona I need to track down my own secret lair," Ollie said "I used to use it to study clues and to store my uniform and weapons when I wasn't being the Green Hood."

"Problem is Ollie, I am assumed dead, having me return as myself right now would shift suspicion."

"Which is why I need to find the lair." Ollie said "You can use that place to hide until it is safe for you to show your real identity to the kingdom again."

"You go find your lair Ollie." I said as we arrived on Corona soil. "I am going back to the scene of the crime, the place I was when I got shot."

"What are you looking for?" Ollie asked

"Anything that might let us know just what the Wolf Pack is up to." I said as I ran off "They wouldn't of brought me and Rapunzel their unless they are using that place for something. And I want to know what."

When I arrived to the building it was no surprise to me that the place was locked. Obviously they didn't want anybody snooping around a place they had no business in. Unfortunately for them I was making it my business. I kicked in the door and drew my bow just in case their was trouble waiting for me, however, the room was empty, for now anyway.

The room was still as dark and creepy as it was last time I was here, and now with it being night outside it made it even more creepy. I tried flickering the light switch to see if I could get any light on the scene, no good though, the lights were shut off.

I took out a flair so that I could see where I was going as I explored the many hallways when I stumbled upon what looked like a supply room. Odds are if I was going to find anything I was going to find it in there. I slowly twisted my doorknob and to my surprise found that it was unlocked. As I opened the door I found on the floor boxes among boxes of explosives. I picked up a stick of dynamite and using my flair I was able to read the label on it.

"Big Dan's trading post."

Dan Mattherson Or Big Dan as they called him was a corrupt businessman man who a couple years back was convicted of insurance scam and arson when he blew up one of his own businesses in order to collect the insurance money on it in order to pay back the money he owed to the mob. He was convicted but only served one year in prison, getting off early for good behavior. He opened up Honest Dan's trading post a few months back swearing that he was a changed man. However judging from these explosions he apparently made I am not so convinced. Why did he make these explosives for the Wolf Pack anyway and what were they planning to do with it? I wasn't sure at that moment but one thing was for sure, I was going to find out.

As I stuck the stick of dynamite in my pocket and started to get up to leave I suddenly heard the cock of a gun come from behind me.

"Who the hell are you freak." I heard a voice say behind me. I slowly turned my head to see five guys in wolf masks standing behind me guns drawn. Apparently the place wasn't as empty as I thought it was. They must have been in the upper floor and heard me brake in and decided to investigate. Now they had me cornered, or so they thought.

"I don't have a name anymore." I said in a deep growling voice as I slowly reached into my utility belt and took out a couple of smoke grenades. "However, you can call me your nightmare."

I then dropped the smoke grenades on the ground, creating a fog that blinded them from seeing me.

"Where the hell did he go?" I heard on of them cry as they shot blindly in the air. As they where shooting blind I sneaked up from behind and drew my bow and shot one of them in the back. The others heard the guy scream after he got shot and turned around to try to find me.

"Where are you?" another guy cried. I jumped on the ceiling and landed right behind the guy, the noise catching his ear.

"Here" I growled shooting a arrow into his chest.

I saw the shadows of two of the guys, their guns where drawn and pointed right at me. Apparently they saw my shadow from the fog. I ran as they started shooting at me, but I turned around and shot to arrows at them, each one hitting them in the neck. Four down one to go.

I saw the last guy trying to run away, but I charged right at him, no way in hell I was going to let him escape. I took a shortcut down the hall and cut him off at the exit. Needless to say, he was surprised to see me blocking the exit.

"Who are you?" He cried, obvious fear in his voice.

"I am a ghost in the darkness." I growled pointing a arrow right toward him. He slowly backed away in fear and put his hands up. I had him right where I wanted him. I fired the arrow at him and it landed straight in his chest. After the last guy fell I ran up to him and removed his mask and grabbed him by the collar.

"WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!?" I roared, trying to figure out what they were planning. "WHAT ARE YOUR PLANS WITH THESE EXPLOSIVES!? ANSWER ME!"

However, he didn't answer. He instead chocked up blood and then died in my grasp. Curse my good shot he was dead. All five of them was actually. I wasn't going to get answers from these guys and apparently I was going to have to use a different tactic when I wanted answers. I wasn't going to leave empty handed though. If I couldn't get any answers on the explosives I was going to at least find out who these guys were. I took a DNA sample from each guy and got the hell out of there before any cops showed up, which I knew they more then likely were.

Sure enough not to long after the police showed up as well as Grayson and Rapunzel. Usually Rapunzel didn't get involved in police business or go anywhere near crime scenes but when she heard that the victems were members of the group that attacked her she wanted in.

As the police were investigating the crime scene Rapunzel was own her phone talking to a friend. Ever since the incident she really didn't talk much to anybody, not even her own parents. But eventually her mother said she had to let somebody in so Rapunzel decided while the police did their business she would talk to a friend of hers and try to get some help.

"I really need to see you." Rapunzel said to the person on the other end. "The past two weeks have been like hell on earth for me. I just need somebody to talk to about what I'm going through. Yeah I'll see you then. Bye."

"What do you make of it inspector?" Rapunzel heard Grayson say as he stepped over the police crossing holding a black arrow in his hand.

"Well from what I examined each of them died by a single arrow in their body. The thing is each arrow is exactly the same, each crafted the same way."

"Do you think that one person signal handily took down a group of five local terrorist?" Grayson asked

"Well my men are confiscating the servalence cameras as we speak to try to make sure but from the looks of it we are indeed dealing with a single marksman."

"What I want to know is how one person can take down five heavily trained men like these?" Grayson said. "But when we do find him we will take him down."

"If you ask me when you do find him you should give him a medal." Rapunzel said

"Rapunzel, the guy is a murderer." The inspector said

"Did you forget what those guys did to me? They killed my husband they would of killed me to if he didn't sacrifice himself to get me out of their." Rapunzel said "These terrorist deserved what they got."

"Rapunzel you can't take the law into your own hand." Grayson said trying to get through to her.

"Well maybe he wouldn't have to if you guys did your job earlier and actually tried to take these guys down." Rapunzel said.

"Rapunzel. The Wolf Pack will be stopped." Grayson said putting his hand on her shoulders and looking her in the eye. But they deserve a fair trail just like everybody else, we can't have some vigilante serving out his own judgment, and trying to decide what is right. This vigilante is a murderer, he is dangerous, and he will be stopped."

"You want him go get him." Rapunzel said "But if he can take single handily take down five terrorist, I highly doubt you can capture him."

Rapunzel then walked off, not wanting to hear anything else from Grayson or the inspector. She didn't care what they thought, to her whoever took out those terrorist was a guardian angle. And she hoped he would never get caught.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will include a special guest appearance from a certain Disney character that you will not want to miss. So leave a review and make sure you keep coming back. See you later. **


	4. Chapter 4

After my little run in with the Wolf Pack I went to Ollie's secret lair that was surprisingly located directly under a night club of all places. There was computers everywhere and everything you needed to run any type of scientific test, rather chemical or DNA like what was needed here.

As I was waiting for the computer to run it's scan on the DNA I got from the deceased members of the Wolf Pack I took the opportunity to do some pullups on the bar that Ollie had in the middle of the room. After I successfully did one set of pullups I raised the bar to the next level to do another set. I needed to get stronger, even though I took out those guys with no problems, I knew that not every battle was going to be that easy and I needed to be ready for whatever.

After ten sets I saw that the computer had finished its tests and I ran to the screen to see what it found.

"That can't be possible." I gasped, seeing the results on the screen.

"What is it Eugene?" Ollie asked walking up to the computer.

"According to these results all of these guys are long dead." I said.

I was not kidding either. All five of my victims according to these DNA samples have been dead for at least a year. One of the faces I recognized as a serial killer that was terrorizing the kingdom a couple years back before being captured and hanged. I remember attending the execution and knowing for a fact that he was dead. The other four as well where ex convicts as well that had been executed for their crimes by the king. So how they were alive at the time I attacked them was beyond strange.

"How is that possible?" Ollie asked seeing the results for himself.

"That's what I want to know." I said

"Are we dealing with zombies?" Ollie asked

"Zombies don't bleed Ollie." I said "And all five of them bled when I shot them. Also they didn't look like they had decayed any. They were very much alive when I took them down.

"Then how come these reading insist they had been dead for a while?"

"I don't know Ollie?" I said "But I am going to find out." I then got up and grabbed my bow.

"Right now though there is somebody else I want to pay a visit. It's time we go see Dan Mattherson about a bomb."

The two of us grabbed our gear and headed for Honest Dan's trading post. Dan had swore after his release from prison that he was going to reform himself, that he was going to turn over a new leaf and I believed him. As a reformed thief myself I believed in giving people a second chance and giving them the chance to turn their life around and become a honest man. Unfortunately for Dan he decided to throw his second chance out the window and he was about to face a new type of justice, my justice, and when I was through with him he is going to wish he had made good of that second opportunity we gave him.

Dan was closing up the shop for the night when me and Ollie arrived. The streets were near empty and there didn't seem to be anybody around to see us. Good, the less people around the better. Dan had his back turned to the window as he was sweeping the floor giving us the opportunity we needed to make our move. Ollie took out a exploding arrow that would detonate five seconds after it hit it's target. He fired it at the door and five seconds later it exploded, sending Dan crashing into the wall. I took out a couple smoke grenades that created a smoky wall that covered the shop, making us appear to be ghost and sent fear into Dan as he saw our shadows peeking out from the fog.

"Dan Mattherson!" I roared taking out my bow and aiming a arrow at Dan "You have failed this kingdom!" I shot the arrow and it struck Dan by the sleeve and pinned him to the wall. He was crying in fear as me and Ollie marched up to him. He screamed as I grabbed him by the collar and forced him to make eye contact.

"What do want with me!?" Dan cried as I hoisted him in the air.

"Answers!" I roared. "Fifty pounds of explosives were found yesterday in the possession of the Wolf Pack yesterday with your companies signal branded on it! Now your going to tell me why you sold those explosives to a known terrorist organization and what they plan to do with it!"

"I don't know what they are planning!" Dan cried "They just asked me to make it for them and payed me, I don't know what they are going to do with it!"

"Your lying!" I growled, I could tell in his eyes that he wasn't being honest, and that he was just spitting out a answer hoping I would fall for it. Unfortunately for him I could not be fooled that easy. I slammed him face down on the counter as Ollie took out a arrow and jammed it into Dan's right hand causing him to scream.

"You know what hurts worst then a arrow going in." Ollie growled grabbing hold of the arrow and slowly tugged at it. "A arrow coming out, now you are going to give us the answers we want and you are going to be truthful this time otherwise I am going to twist this arrow around in your hand so badly that you are never going to be able to use it again." Ollie started twisting the arrow around in Dan's skin as Dan cried, forcing him to finally spit out the answers we wanted.

"Ok, ok, they came in a couple weeks back and promised me that they could give me a clean slate, that they would be able to have my criminal record erased from history and they offered me two million dollars if I made them the explosives! They would get me out Corona and let me settle down and retire in a clear other kingdom before they executed what htey called the cleansing of the kingdom!"

"Cleansing of the kingdom what's that?" I asked

"I don't know much of the details!" Dan cried "But they said that they was going to cleans Corona of it's sins, and rebuild it the way it should be. That's all I know I swear."

I believed him, he was in way to much pain to be foolish enough to lie to us. Their was just one more thing I wanted to ask him.

"Only people in the king's circle can erase a persons criminal record. How could these guys offer you a clean slate?"

"Trust me, the monarchy is not as not as honest as you believe it is. Odds are somebody in the kings circle is behind everything." Dan cried.

"Who?" I asked

"I don't know I've never seen their leaders face, all I know is he goes by the title Alpha Male. I'm telling you everything I know I swear!"

Ollie then yanked the arrow out of Dan's hand causing him to fall to the floor and cry as he held on to his bleeding hand.

"You are to turn yourself in to the king." Ollie said "You are to tell him what you told us. You are to tell them that they are planning a attack against the kingdom and that you were the one that provided them the ammo to do it. Hopefully for you the king will show you mercy. Fail to do so and we will be back, and we will not be near as merciful next time."

We then left Dan screaming and crying on the floor. He told us everything he knows that much is for sure. But doing so only left us with more questions. We know the Wolf Pack is planning a attack against the kingdom ad it involves explosives but we don't know what. Also if there is someone on the king's circle that is behind this then who, and what is his motive. I only could prey that I could find out in time before the whole kingdom is in flames.

Later that night Rapunzel was standing on the roof of a building away from the palace. Ever since the incident she couldn't sleep and barley ate. She really needed someone to talk to. Her mother often offered to talk to her but it wasn't the same, she needed someone outside her family, a close friend to talk to. Someone that would give her the comfort that she needed.

"Thanks for meeting me here Elsa." Rapunzel said when a women in a ice blue gown and light blonde hair came out.

"Anything for a friend." Elsa said "I'm sorry about your lost Rapunzel. Eugene was a great person."

"I don't know what to do Elsa." Rapunzel said "Ever since being rescued from that tower it's been just me and him. He taught me how to live a normal life, to be my on person, to make my own choices. Now that he's gone, I don't know how I am going to move on."

"It's common for someone to feel the way you do after they lost somebody they loved." Elsa said "When I lost my parents in that storm a few years back I felt the same way you did. Lost, confused, not knowing what to do. You've got to remain strong though, that's what Eugene would want from you."

"That's not the only problem." Rapunzel said. "The organization that attacked us, the Wolf Pack, they are still on the loose. The police aren't doing anything to stop them, and the only person that is doing anything is a vigilante and now the police wants to go after him. As long as the Wolf Pack is out there I can't feel safe, I don't know what to do."

"I understand Rapunzel." Elsa said

"Do you think you can stay here for a while and help stop them?" Rapunzel asked. "With your ice powers surely you could be able to take them down."

"Unfortunately as Queen of Arendelle I have my own problems of my own that needs assistance. But I can help you in another way."

"How?" Rapunzel asked

"There is this secret task force that I have been experimenting with." Elsa said "They're dangerous but they are good. I can get them to you in two days time. Promise me Rapunzel that you will stay strong. You will get through this I promise."

"I'll try." Rapunzel said

"Have faith Rapunzel." Elsa said before she jumped off the building and formed a patch of ice underneath her feet and slid safely onto the ground. As Rapunzel watched Elsa leave she kept running what she said to her through her mind. She had to remain strong for Eugene's sake, that's what he would want. She just hoped that she could.

**That's it for this chapter, Did you like the little guest appearance of Elsa? She won't be in anymore chapters but I thought bringing her in for one chapter would give Rapunzel some reassurance that she desperately needs. Till next chapter please leave a review and I'll catch you later. **


	5. Chapter 5

When Dan went the following mourning to talk to the King and Queen I had Ollie to follow him in secret to find out if he was going to be honest or not. Obviously I didn't trust him to be honest so having him watched was a no brainer. I would have followed him myself but considering the whole kingdom knows my face and considering I am still believed to be dead, it wouldn't be the smartest idea for me to go.

Ollie followed behind Dan at a close distance, making sure Dan didn't expect being followed. As Dan walked inside the palace to talk to the king, Ollie crept behind one of the guards and put him in a choke hold before covering his face with a chloroform rag to knock him out.

"Sorry about this mate." Ollie said stealing the guards uniform so he could blend in with the crowd in the castle. "Nothing personal."

"So your telling me that two men in dark hoods attacked you last night?" King Liam asked a few minuted later. There was a lot of guards in the room with Liam and the royal family so Ollie was able to blend in nicely with his guard uniform.

"Yes, and I have the scars to prove it." Dan said showing the scars on his hand that Ollie put a arrow in the other night. "I was just closing up shop, minding my own business when those two freaks came in and nearly killed me."

Grayson was making sketches of the hooded men out of the details that Dan had given them and showed them to Dan.

"Do they look anything like this?" Grayson asked

"Yes, that's them." Dan asked.

"The one in black took out five members of the Wolf Pack the other night as well." Grayson added

"Well it seems to me that you got a couple of crazy vigilantes on your hands." Dan said "I've done my time, I've payed the price for my crimes. I don't need two freaks in hoods ruling that I haven't paid enough for my past sins. I want them off the streets."

"We will do everything in our power to make sure that these two menaces our caught and dealt with." Liam said

"Good, cause next time they might actually kill me."

"We will make sure that doesn't happen." Liam said as the guards escorted him out the palace doors.

Ollie, realizing that Dan had doubled crossed us after all, also sneaked out of the crowd and headed back to base before anybody noticed that he wasn't a real guard. He couldn't believe that Dan double crossed him, but he was going to make sure that didn't happen again.

"Well Rapunzel, what did I tell you about the guy in the hood?" Grayson said, confronting Rapunzel who had doubted that the vigilantes were criminals.

"Your really going to believe a convicted criminal like that who is known for his dishonesty?" Rapunzel asked.

"You saw the scars yourself your highness." Grayson said "These two vigilantes are dangerous, and they need to be brought to justice before they harm anybody else."

"And what about the Wolf Pack, the real threat that killed Eugene and nearly me?" Rapunzel asked, her voice raising. "Why don't you put your main focus on them instead of these two Robin Hood impersonators?"

"We are still working hard on that but as of right now we don't have any leads." Grayson said "We do however have leads on these two. The Wolf Pack will be brought to justice for what they have done, but without leads there isn't to much we can do. But these two vigilantes. No matter who their targets, are a danger to the kingdom, and they must be stopped."

Rapunzel marched to her room and slammed the door shut and locked it after hearing that. She didn't want to listen to any of this anymore. She just wanted the Wolf Pack gone, no matter what. Was the archers a danger, she didn't know, but at least they were trying to actually do something about the terrorist organization, unlike Grayson or the police who was determined to spend more time going after the two archers.

Tears streaming down her face as she remembered the die she lost Eugene. She grabbed a picture of her and Eugene off her night stand and stared at it. It was the picture that they took on their one year anniversary, It was her favorite picture of the two of them together, now it was just a memory of the happiness that the two of them once shared.

"I promise Eugene, I will make sure you get justice." Rapunzel said "No matter what it takes."

"So Dan didn't obey our orders?" I asked Ollie after Ollie came back and reported everything that he had witnessed.

"No he didn't." Ollie said "Now he has the king and the guards trying to take us down."

"That little bum." I growled. It was already hard enough fighting the Wolf Pack by ourselves. But now with the law on us, it made the mission ten times harder.

"So it seems like we are now wanted by both sides of the law." I said twirling a arrow with with my fingers.

"I've been down this road before my first time around as the Green Hood." Ollie said "It won't be easy."

"Nothing ever is." I said "I joined this crusade of yours knowing the risk, And I'm prepared for anything that is thrown at us."

"You ready to be a wanted man." Ollie asked

"I was a wanted man before I met Rapunzel" I laughed "So to me it's just like old times."

"In that case. Let's go take care of a rat." Ollie said.

That night the two of us suited back up, ready to give Dan a very unpleasant meeting. The two of us had given Dan the opportunity to come clean, too turn himself in and possibly stop a major threat from happening. But he chose instead to betray us and turn us in to save his own ass. Well now he was going to wish he listened to us the first time. Because by the time we were through with him he will be wishing he was locked back up in a jail cell.

As we arrived to Dan's trading post the two of us were surprised to hear two set's of voices coming from inside the shop, and judging by the sound of them the conversation did not sound very friendly.

"What did you tell the king?" A deep growling voice that would send chills down anybody's spine said

"That's the Alpha Male." Ollie said "The leader of the Wolf Pack. What's he doing here?"

"I didn't tell them anything." Dan said, his voice shaking, he was obviously scared. Hell, can't say I blamed him.

"If you had taken out those two hooded freaks when you had the chance you wouldn't have had to go to them with anything." Alpha Male said. He was tall and wearing a gray coat made out of wolf fur. His mask also resembled a gray wolf with the jaw of the wolf open, revealing only the mouth and bottom chin of the Alpha Male "The police is already on to us, we cannot risk anything coming back to us! We cannot risk any rats in or pack."

"Please sir, you know I wouldn't rat on you!"

"I know that Dan." Alpha Male said grabbing Dan by the neck. "But you also must know that every decision that I make is for the good of the Pack." Then the Alpha male took out a arrow and jabbed it in Dan's neck. He dug it so hard into Dan's neck that it pierced his windpipe, cutting off air circulation causing him to suffocate as blood spilled out of his neck and mouth. "This must look like it was done by the archer.

"FREEZE!" I roared bursting into the building as the two of us pointed our bows at Alpha male. Alpha male shot a arrow of his own at the two of us narrowly missing us as Ollie chased after Alpha Male as he tried to escape and I ran toward Dan to see if I could stop the bleeding and save him. No good he was losing blood at to great of a rate, my best hope was that maybe he knew the identity of who the Alpha Male was.

"Who is he Dan?" I asked "Who is Alpha Male?" I never got a answer before he choked up blood one last time and died. Dammit!

"Hold it right there freak!" said a voice from behind. It was the cops, about five in number and each one had a gun pointed at me. Apparently Dan must of knew his life was in danger when Alpha Male showed up to his work place and called the police but they arrived a little to late, now they think I was the one that killed him, shit!

"This isn't what it appears to be." I said not moving a inch fearing that they would fire.

"Yeah sure freak show now hands above your head, if I see you even making the slightest twitch toward your bow your dead you hear me!"

I had to find some way out of there without being shot, but how could I do that with five cops pointing there guns at me? Think Eugene think.

Ollie chased Alpha Male to the roof top as Alpha Male pulled out a sword and swung it at Ollie. Ollie barely had time to duck as he narrowly missed getting struck by the blade. Ollie took out his bow and swung it at Alpha Male only to get his arm blocked and punched in the face. Alpha male kneed Ollie in the stomach and tripped him, knocking him to the ground before taking out his sword and attempted to strike Ollie down again. Ollie narrowly rolled out of the way as the blade struck the ground. Ollie then took out his bow and fired a arrow at Alpha Male just missing him.

"Your getting slower with your old age Green Hood." Alpha Male said walking up to him and throwing a punch. "I guess all those years in hiding has had it's effect on you! You never should have come out of hiding!"

"And you should have never threatened this kingdom again!" Ollie said throwing a punch of his own back at Alpha Male. There on that rooftop the two of them threw punches and kicks at each other using a number of different styles of martial arts. Alpha male was faster though and stronger, despite, his old age Alpha male fought like a young person still in his prime. Ollie couldn't believe how he was able to block most of his swings at his age, it's almost like he was still young, despite the two of them going at it most of the Green Hood's career. Ollie pulled out a arrow and threw at at Alpha Male striking him in the arm. Alpha Male growled as he pulled the arrow from his arm, he glared at Ollie for a few seconds before leaping off the rooftop landing on top of a parked car and ran off. Not even seeming the slightest bit hurt.

"Who is that guy under the mask?" Ollie asked himself as he glared in shock at how Alpha Male could take a shot like that with a arrow and jump off a building like he did and seem hardly unscathed.

Back inside the building I searched franticly for a means of escape before my eyes landed at a open window in the top floor. That was my only means out but I had to do it quickly and without getting shot down by the cops. Ever so smoothly and quietly I grabbed a couple of smoke grenades out of my utility belt and dropped them on the ground. Causing a thick fog that blocked the cops vision. They shot at me but thankfully they missed as I quickly took out my bow and shot a grappling arrow at the window, grappling myself up out of the window, to the rooftop where I met back up with Ollie and the two of us both shot zip cord arrows at the nearest building and zip lined our way to freedom as the cops made their way to the rooftop and watched in awe as we made our getaway.

**That's it for this chapter. Things are getting more wild and more dangerous as more questions surface. Please leave your reviews and I will update as soon as I can. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back everybody, this chapter is a little long but I am introducing some new characters so I needed to describe them so you can get acquainted to them. Plus another Disney Character is joining the battle and this one will be staying longer then just a cameo. With that said let's get on with it.**

Do I even have to say what happened next after our run in at Dan's. The police obviously believed that we were the ones that killed Dan and a warrant and bounty was issued for our capture with a million dollar reward for anybody that could bring us in alive. As if it wasn't hard enough already to put a end to the Wolf Pack's threat, now every cop in the city plus god knows how many bounty hunters were now out there looking for us. Grayson had wanted signs with a police sketch us me and Ollie in our hoods on every street corner in the kingdom and we were shot to the top of Corona's most wanted list never mind the terrorist in the Wolf Pack, those dogs wanted us more than known terrorist. God I hope Rapunzel had faith in the Archer and was trying to talk some since in her father cause boy was he making this more difficult on me than what it needed to be.

A helicopter was landing outside the Palace gates where Rapunzel, Maximus and King Liam was waiting.

"I take it your the help that Elsa said she was sending?" Rapunzel asked as a woman with red curly hair dressed in all black stepped out of the helicopter.

"That would be correct." The woman said, she had a deep Scottish accent, and had a expression on her face that would send shivers down anybodies spine. "Names Merida Waller, Headmaster of a special units force made up of convicted criminals who Elsa assigned to me to force to work for the government on special missions. We call it the Death Force."

"Convicted criminals you say?" Liam asked

"More like murderers, they are all serving life sentences, they are the most dangerous criminals in Arendelle which made them perfect for the missions where there is a high risk of death." Merida said

"And your sure this team can be trusted to not turn on you or any of us?" Rapunzel asked, a little uneasy of the fact of working with convicted murderers.

"Trust me your Highness there is nothing to worry about" Merida said. "You see, each one of the Squad members has a small bomb surgically implanted in their skull so if anyone of them steps out of line, I just detonate the bomb and their head will explode.

Rapunzel cringed at the thought of a bomb in a persons head, Elsa had a more paranoid side that she didn't know about.

"So, you ready to meet the Force?" Merida asked

"Why not." Rapunzel shrugged

"Death Force, get your asses out of here now!" Merida yelled, turning her head toward the inside of the helicopter. Then seven very intimidating looking people stepped outside. The mere appearance of them gave Rapunzel the chills.

The first guy had a cybernetic eye and carried a sniper rifle over his shoulder. He also had check marks tattooed on his arms and was dressed in a dark red and black jumpsuit.

"Meet, Sniper" Merida said pointing to the guy with the cybernetic eye. "A expert Marksman, he was a hired assassin before he was brought down, he kept count of the number of people he killed by his tattoos on his arms. He had nearly a hundred kills before we brought him down.

The next person had a scraggly beard and was dressed in thick black leather and twirling a dart in his hands.

"This guy here we call Dart. " Merida said. "His weapon of choice is a poison dart that he fired from a special dart gun. He was professional criminal in his native country in Australia before he decided to expand his territory in Arendelle."

The third person was super buff and had a eye patch over his right eye and carried a machine gun and had two swords strapped behind his back and was dressed in black and brown.

"This guy here we call terminator." Merida said, "A ex army officer and skilled assassin. He lost an eye in a war that also killed his girlfriend. The lost of his girlfriend and eye drove him insane to the point that he turned on his own platoon before he was apprehended."

The fourth person was dressed in a purple and white suite with a flower on the right pocket. He had a permanent smile on his face that looked like it was carved by a knife.

"This person here is called Smiley. His history is unknown to basically everybody. All we know is that he is psycho who kills basically for fun. The reason for his permanent smile is unknown and he keeps changing his story around."

"Hey pretty lady." Smiley said to Rapunzel "You want to know how a got these scars?"

"Not really." Rapunzel said

"Pity" Smiley replied

The next person was a woman dressed in a red and black jester outfit and carried a metal bat with her.

"This woman right here we call the Jester." Merida said "She was a former therapist until she met Smiley and got brained washed by him to became his partner in crime as well as his girlfriend.

"You better keep your filthy hands off my Smiley toots." Jester said in a high pitched voice. "Otherwise I will beat your brains out on the hard concrete."

"Trust me lady that will not be a issue." Rapunzel replied.

The sixth person was a black man dressed in lion skin and had special gloves that resembled lion paws complete with razor sharp claws.

"Here we have the Black Lion." Merida said "A martial arts expert and savage murderer, he was scheduled to be executed before I decided to give him a choice to be a part of the Death Force."

Finally they reached the final member of the force. A woman dressed in purple and carrying a bow with a purple spade on the end of each arrow.

"Here we have the Purple Spade." Merida said, "She was the daughter of a wealthy businessman who went on a revenge mission once her father had her fiancee set up to be killed by the mob. Hungry for vengeance she drained her fathers bank account, destroyed her fathers business and set fires to his office before killing him and the mobsters who killed his fiancee."

"You really think this group of convicts can take down the Wolf Pack?" Rapunzel asked

"You have any other ideas?" Merida asked "I believe you don't really have much options."

Rapunzel knew she was right. Rather she trusted these guys or not she knew that she needed them.

"By the way I hear you guys have a couple of vigilantes on your own here in Corona." Merida said

"We do but I hope he never get's caught. Unlike my father or Grayson I actually see the good he does" Rapunzel said

"Well if you ever do catch him, just give me a call. I'm sure he would make a great addition to the team."

"Nice horsey" Smiley said to Maximus offering him a apple, but Maximus just snarled and knocked it to the ground with his hoof.

"We appreciate the help to catch these terrorist." Liam said "To show are hospitality you are all welcome to stay in the castle until you capture these guys."

"WHAT!?" Rapunzel gasped. "Dad you can't be serious?"

"Thank you your majesty" Smiley gloated. "You are to kind."

"Me and Smiley better share a damn room otherwise there is going to be trouble." Jester complained.

"This is so not going to end well." Rapunzel complained

"Don't worry Rapunzel, if anything goes wrong I just pull the trigger and they will explode." Merida said

"I just hope it doesn't come to that." Rapunzel whined

"So what do we know so far about who we are up against?" I asked Ollie back in our secret lair. We were at a metal table on the far right side of the lair going over what little info we had to go on hoping to figure out where to go from here.

"We know that they are planning to cleanse the kingdom of their sins." Ollie said "And that it involves something to do with explosives."

"We also know that their leader Alpha Male is an employee of the king according to what Dan was able to tell us." I said " The thing is the king has hundreds of employees, it would be hard to figure out just who it is all by ourselves. Other then that little bit of info we still know hardly nothing about these guys." I turned to look Ollie straight in the eyes. "During your first run as the Green Hood, was there any officer that trusted you. One that you could go to for information and would be willing to help us."

"There was one." Ollie said "He is retired now, but he may still be able to be of some use to us." Ollie then got up from the table and walked to the glass case where he kept his suit.

"We going back out?" I asked

"If he knows anything that might help us out, then we need to know." Ollie said

"It will be a lot more dangerous this time around with every law officer in the kingdom looking for us" I said

"Well then we will just have to be extra careful then." Ollie said "Now let's go."

We then suited up and headed for Ollie's officer friend's apartment. Ollie said his officer friend's name was Commissioner Carl Sawyer. He retired about ten years ago for reasons unknown, and was now living in a apartment on the east side of the kingdom after his wife left him due to him working with the Green Hood.

Since we were wanted men we traveled on the rooftops to avoid being seen. We had to take it slow in order to be as quite as possible considering some officers were strolling close to some of the building we were leaping. If a officer was near a building we waited patiently for him to walk away before jumping from it so that he wouldn't see us.

Eventually we reached his apartment. His room was on the third floor, he left his window open which made it a whole lot easier for us to enter. The two of us shot a arrow at the outer wall of the building and glided smoothly to the window and saw that Commissioner Sawyer was sitting on his couch drinking a beer while watching the late night movie.

"Commissioner Sawyer." Ollie said as the two of us crawled in.

"Oh God I thought you was retired." Sawyer said, being took by surprise.

"I'm back in the game." Ollie said

"I see you have also recruited a new member." Sawyer said staring at me.

"I volunteered." I corrected him

"So what do I call you." Sawyer asked me

"Just call me the Archer" I said.

"I know you have been retired from the police field Commissioner but I hope that you can still help us with a certain case we are working on." Ollie said

"That depends, what case is it?" Sawyer asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"We are going after the Wolf Pack" I said. The news of the Wolf Pack made Sawyer drop his beer. Apparently the mere mention of the Wolf Pack frightened him because he then rushed to his open window and closed it as well as turned off the lights in the house and locked the front door.

"I'll tell you everything I know about them, but we must be quite about this, for you don't know just how dangerous they really are, because if you did you would be just as scared of them as I am."

"Then let us know." Ollie said

"Follow me." Sawyer said, leading us to his office. "So what do you need to know."

"First off some of his members are people that were assumed dead along time ago but for some reason turned up alive" I said "Do you know anything about that."

"Actually I have a good feeling I know what's responsible for that." Sawyer said opening his desk drawer and pulling out a notepad that had what looked like a watery pit drawn on it.

"When I was investigating the Wolf Pack I stumbled upon a strange ceremony of theirs. What I witnessed I swear was out of a Science fiction movie. Their leader brought a guy who had just been executed and dropped him into this pit that you see here in this drawing. Then they sung a small song and then he woke up and was brought back to the dead. Then the leader who was old, wrinkled and pale took a dip in the pit himself and while singing the same song exited the pit young and healthy looking. I couldn't believe what I saw."

"So that explains why he fought like a young man and why those goons of his were people that had been executed before, because they were brought from the dead." I said

"I'll never forget the song that he was singing." Sawyer said "Pit gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."

"That song, I remember hearing it once." I said, "It was from Princess Rapunzel except she said flower instead of pit. Back when her hair was longer she sang that song to heal the woman that held her captive till she was rescued. And that pit, it was the same as the flower that gave Rapunzel her magic hair. The magic flower came from a sun drop that fell to Earth and grew into a magic flower with healing powers."

"Apparently another one fell into the pit and caused a magical pit that can raise the dead and keep a person young forever." Sawyer said "After I discovered that pit I did some research on the Alpha Male. Apparently there has been reports of a guy in a wolf mask causing terror for eight centuries. Most people think that they are the off springs of the previous Alpha Male but what if it is the same person? What if this magical pit has been around for centuries and the Alpha Male has been using it to keep him alive for more than eight hundred years?"

"How do we destroy the pit?" Ollie asked

"That I do not know. But maybe you don't have to destroy it." Sawyer said

"What do you mean?"

"The pit as we know heals the dieing and deceased. But what if you put a healthy person in there?"

"It could have the opposite affect." I said

"You knock the Alpha Male into the pit while he is young and healthy, you could kill him once and for all." Sawyer said.

"We have one more question Sawyer." Ollie said "We have reasons to believe that the Alpha Male is secretly a employee of the king Do you know anything about that.

"I had my suspicions." Sawyer said "And it was those suspicions that led me to being forced to retire. Once the King's adviser found out I was inspecting the royal staff he forced me to retire, said this case was messing with my mind. But I still believe that whoever is the Alpha Male is a employee of the King, which is why he has been yet to be caught because whenever someone get's close to figuring out who he is, they are forced to drop it. And he has the King wrapped around his finger."

"Do you think you know who it is?" I asked

"Actually I am nearly positive I know who he is. Sadly I was forced to be quite, by threat he would kill my family." Sawyer said

"I can make sure they are protected." Ollie said "Please Commissioner, if you think you know who it is give us a name.

Suddenly, just when it looked like Sawyer was going to tell us who he thought was the Alpha Male a bullet came crashing threw the window, striking Sawyer in the neck.

"NO!" Ollie cried as Sawyer got hit by the bullet.

Sawyer fell to the ground and Ollie grabbed him and tried to save him. But it was no use, he died there on the floor before he could give us a name.

There was no doubt anymore that Whoever was the Alpha Male was a employee of the King. And he would do anything to make sure his identity was remain hidden. Well he just pissed off the wrong people. For I swore on Commissioner Sawyers body that we were going to find him, and we was going to take him down.

**That's it for this chapter, things are getting more heated as Eugene is getting closer to figuring out who the Alpha Male is. And do you like the introduction of Merida and her new team? Let me know in a review and I'll catch you later. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys let's get on with the story**

"So what now?" I asked when we got back to the lair. Even though we got much needed information from Sawyer, we still had a lot of unanswered questions. The biggest one who was the Alpha male? We would have a name to go by but somehow the Alpha male was watching us and killed Sawyer before he gave us a name.

"Well obviously with Sawyer now dead we are going to need to find a different method of finding out who the Alpha male is." Ollie said "Eugene you said Rapunzel once had the magic to heal with her hair, the same powers that the Alpha male possesses to remain young?"

"She still does but it's now ran through her tears instead of her hair. She lost the power to heal with her hair after it got cut."

"Even better then." Ollie said "I may be going off on a limb and sound a little far fetch but what if, just what if, with her sharing the same powers of the pit she could feel a connection to it? Like she could track it down just threw sensing it with her magic."

"I've been married to Rapunzel for three years Ollie, and have known her for four. She has never sensed any other magic in this kingdom, I'm pretty sure if she did have the ability she would have found it by now."

"What if she hasn't pushed her magic to its limits though." Ollie said "She does not know this pit exist so she has had know reason to go searching for it. But what if she does know of it's existence then she can push to find it, then she can have the flower that is part of her body find the pit. They both possess magic from the sun, surely the magic can find each other."

"That's a little far fetched Ollie."

"This whole pit is far fetched but it's out there and we need to find it." Ollie said "We find the pit, we find the Alpha male. You need to talk to your wife, and try to get her to help us with this."

"One problem Ollie." I said "I am believed to be dead. Showing up now with no explanation would raise some eyebrows. Especially since the Alpha male Apparently is a employee for the king. The whole reason I joined you in this crusade was to keep Rapunzel safe. If I show up right now it would put her in danger."

"She is already in danger." Ollie said "Every minute the Wolf pack is roaming the streets her and the whole kingdom is in danger. I wouldn't be asking you to talk to her if I didn't believe it is for the best. Use your damn hood, go as the Archer. The whole damn reason you put on that hood was so you could hide your identity. Talking to Rapunzel is not a request, it's a direct order. Now obey it."

Did I want to see Rapunzel again, hell yes I did but not as the Archer, not as the thing I have now become. What if Rapunzel thought the Archer was a criminal, what if she attacked me and I had no choice but to defend myself. It would kill me to raise a arrow at her. Or even worse what if during a brawl my hood came off and she saw my face? What would she do then? God the mere thought of what could happen tonight made me scared, and start to question what I was doing. Still if Rapunzel could find the pit, then I had to take a chance. Even though I was scared out of my mind at the thought of what could happen when me and Rapunzel met face to face for the first time since I became the Archer, I suited up anyway and marched to the palace that I once called home.

I was standing on the roof of a building just outside the palace gates. From there I could see Rapunzel on the top floor of the palace in her room getting ready for bed. It was the first time I had seen her since I got shot off that building and presumed dead. Gosh she was just as beautiful as the day I lost her. And watching her there, changing out of her day clothes and into her night gown made me want to give up this vigilante business, march into the palace, let the kingdom know I was alive and give her the biggest kiss I ever given her. However, I couldn't do that yet, not with the Wolf pack still out there that is. When Rapunzel stepped out of view from the window I grabbed the a arrow and tied a note to it. There I aimed it for the closet door that we once shared and shot it through the open window. The arrow no doubtfully started Rapunzel as she let out a small scream and turned to see what the noise was. I didn't stay around to see her fetch the note, just in case the guards reacted to the commotion I needed to get out of there.

Rapunzel saw the arrow sticking to the closet door and grabbed it and untied the note that was hanging from it.

"We need to talk." the note read. "Meet me by at the night club rooftop in the glades at midnight."

"What does the vigilante want with me?" Rapunzel thought. She was wondering if she should go or not considering the rumors going on about him. No doubt that the thought of being face to face with the vigilante was scary, but so was sharing a palace with a bunch of known murderers. She had to admit, she didn't know for sure if the vigilante was a threat or not, but so far he gave no reason for her to be afraid. So far he had only gone after people with a criminal record. But she also remembered what happened to Dan. The cops had found a arrow in his neck and said it was from the vigilante. Still she had a feeling in her gut that the vigilante, now matter how dangerous he was or what the law was saying about him, he could be trusted.

"Rapunzel, is everything all right in here." Queen Girda asked opening the door.

"Yeah everything's fine mother." Rapunzel said quickly slipping the note in her back pocket and hiding the arrow behind her back so her mother wouldn't see it.

"I heard you scream though?"

"Oh it's nothing I just saw a mouse run across the floor." Rapunzel lied.

"But I see a hole in your closet door?" Girda questioned.

"I jumped when I saw the mouse and accidentally smashed a whole in the closet door." Rapunzel lied again, hoping that her mother would by it.

"Well, just as long as you are OK." Girda said

"Goodnight mother." Rapunzel said

"Goodnight dear." Girda said closing the door.

Rapunzel obeyed my request and met me on the rooftop of the nightclub. My back was turned toward her and I hid in the shadows as much as possible so I wouldn't risk her noticing my face. As I slowly turned to face her I could tell by her facial expressions that she didn't one hundred percent trust me.

"Drop the bow." Rapunzel said. "If I am going to trust you, then I need to know that you won't turn on me. Drop the bow."

I obeyed Rapunzel's wishes. It was important that I get her on my side, so I needed to earn her trust.

"What is it that you want with me?" Rapunzel asked. "Why did you call me here?"

"I need your help with something." I said, disguising my voice with a deep growl.

"How can I possibly help you?" Rapunzel said "You are a crime fighting vigilante wanted by my father and I am just a princess?"

"It has to do with the magic that you possess from that flower." I said

"How do you know about the magic I possess?" Rapunzel asked

"I make it my business to know about the people in this kingdom. I need to know who I can trust and who I need to should be weary with. So trust me Princess I know a lot about you and your royal family. I know that you were held captive the first eighteen years of your life by a woman that you thought was your mother until you got rescued by a reformed thief. I know that your hair contained magic from a magical flower. And I know that even after your hair was cut that you still have the magic contained in your tears."

"So what about my magic are you interested in?" Rapunzel asked.

"I have reasons to believe that the leader of the Wolf pack may be dealing with the same magic that you possess."

"Your going after the leader of the Wolf pack?" Rapunzel asked

"Yes, and we believe he has a pit that contains the same magic from the sun that your hair possessed."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Rapunzel asked

"We were wondering, with you sharing the same type of magic if you would be able to sense the location of the pit, if your magic could track down the location and lead us to the Alpha male."  
>"I've had this magic all my life and never once have I sensed any other magic around me." Rapunzel said.<p>

"That's because you never knew there was more magic out there like yours before."

"I don't know if I will be able to help. My father believes your a criminal." Rapunzel said

"What do you think?"

"Honestly I don't know. I want to believe that you are trying to save the kingdom but still you have killed people, those Wolf pack members at the old warehouse, than Dan Mattherson."

"I Didn't kill Dan," I said "Alpha Male sat up that murder to get the law off his trail. And those Wolf pack members drew on me and I responded with self defense. I am not a danger to you or the citizens on this kingdom. I don't expect your father to believe me, but I hope you will. Because I need you if we are going to stop these guys."

"I'll see what I can do." Rapunzel said, still a little uneasy about the fact of working with a wanted vigilante.

"I'll see you around Princess." I said, before picking up my bow and shooting a arrow at a nearby building and gliding toward it, leaving Rapunzel there on the rooftop to ponder her thoughts. As I glided to the next building and turned around to look at her, it pained me so much that I couldn't unmask myself there in front of her and let her know that I was alive. All I wanted to do is one up to her and give her the biggest kiss I ever gave her but I knew I couldn't at this time. Not until the mission was complete, not until I knew that the Wolf pack was know longer a threat

After the confrontation with the Archer Rapunzel walked back to the palace and walked up to her room. As she lay in her bed she was thinking heavy on what the Archer had told her. Could he be trusted, was what he sad about there being a magic pit out there true? She didn't know but for some odd reason he trusted her. She just wasn't quite sure if she could trust him yet or not.

As she was pondering on what to do about the Archer she picked up the picture of her and Eugene from off her dresser and looked at it. Then as she looked at the picture she noticed something and her eyes widened. The bottom half of the Archers face, the part that wasn't covered by the Archers hood and mask, was exactly identical to Eugene's. Curiosity consuming her she ran to her desk, got a pencil and paper and was sketching a drawing of Eugene's face. Then after she was done sketching his face on the paper she added the mask and hood. Then she grabbed a police sketch of the vigilante in the black hood and held it next to the drawing of Eugene in the hood, her eyes widened, it was a perfect match.

"Oh my God!" Rapunzel gasped "Eugene?!"

**If you thought that was a big twist just wait till you see what I got in store for the next chapter. Next chapter really won't have any Eugene in it but will instead focus on Rapunzel and dealing with the information that she has been given as well as working with Merida and the Death Force. It's still a really good chapter and will put some things in play so make sure you come back for that. Till then, leave a review and I'll catch you later. **


End file.
